There's something special about you
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Nothing could take away the smile on his face, nothing. ‘This is the best birthday I could’ve ever wished for.’ NaruSasu FLUFF TWT


**There's something special about you.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the alarm going off. Groaning, he threw an arm out and hit the off button. As he opened his eyes they were heavy with sleep. He had not slept well the last two weeks. How could he with his body warmer gone?

Glancing to the side where his bedmate usually slept, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Today was the day Naruto would be back from his mission. He would finally get some sleep.

However speaking of today, this was not your usual Saturday. It was also his lover's birthday. A smirk played on his lips as he stood up, any thoughts of sleeping any longer already forgotten. Naruto would be back around midday. That meant he had approximate 5 hours until he had to be done.

He had planned it all out. Naruto would come home; they would eat dinner and then Sasuke would give him his birthday present; after that they were off to the club where their friends would be waiting.

Yes, he had it all planned out...

**Xx**

8 hours later, Sasuke was a total mess. Nothing had gone as planned. Naruto had still not come home which wasn't particularly bad, since his dinner was turning out very crispy, aka burnt, Sakura had called and said she had to work late and she was the one hosting the party, and Naruto's gift had seemed to run away as he could not find it anywhere. To put it nicely, it was pure disaster.

He frowned and let out an aggravated growl. He had decided to give the blond the perfect birthday, this being the first time the blond was at home during his own birthday in their three years together as a couple, but of course the world was against him. As usual he thought grimly.

'Well it can't get any worse than this?' He stated to himself as he stared at the mess around him in the kitchen. However he soon came to take back said statement as he heard a door open and closing. Obsidian eyes turned wide as he slightly panicked. Naruto was home and he had nothing. 'Damn.'

Deciding to play it cool, Sasuke went out from the kitchen, into the hallway and greeted his lover. "What happened?" He asked. "You were supposed to be back nearly three hours ago."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. "Maah, we decided to take it slower on our way back. Kiba wanted to take a drink at this bar since it's my birthday today and so we just sort of happened to linger longer than we estimated."

Sasuke gruffed but commented no further. Had his day gone as planned he would have been slightly put off, but as it was far from it, he could not justify getting angry.

"Are you angry?" Naruto cringed as he saw his lover's frowning face.

"What?" Sasuke blinked changing his frown to slightly confused. "No, should I?"

"You usually are when I do something stupid. Didn't you like have something already planned out?" Naruto walked closer to the brunet and put his arms around a slender waist.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck and felt his cheeks heat up. He glanced to the side as he spoke. "I did but it turned out into a mess."

Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke and grinned. "Ah well it's the thought that counts, right?"

"But I wanted it to be perfect." Sasuke silently grunted, embarrassed by his own words.

Naruto tilted his head and smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing stupid. I was the one who messed up." Said Sasuke confused.

"Well you looked sad." Naruto leant forward and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips before pulling back. "I'm hungry. Do we have any food?"

"I burnt it."

Naruto chuckled, thus earned a smack to the head by the brunet. "It's not funny." Sasuke scoffed but Naruto could not stop the smile making its way to his lips. Sometimes Sasuke was too adorable. "It's okay. We could always go out?" He left the question hanging in the air as he dove in for another kiss. This time it lasted longer before they pulled apart. "I'd like that." Sasuke answered slightly dazed from the sweetness of their kiss. Naruto only grinned.

**Xx**

It was dark once they got back from the restaurant. The early winter cold made their breaths come out in white puffs of smoke as they walked together in silence. Feeling a cold shudder run through his body, Sasuke pulled his jacket closer together.

It had been nice going out he thought to himself and glanced at the blond beside him. Sadly, they didn't usually go out together because Naruto had a lot of missions and Sasuke was busy teaching.

He sneaked his own cold hand out of his pocket and down Naruto's, there he softly grabbed the blond's warm hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto always had a comfortably warm body temperature. Apparently it had something to do with the fox.

"Cold?" He heard Naruto ask in an unusually low voice. Sasuke nodded.

It was unusual for Sasuke to show signs of affection when outside, hence the other asking, but he figured the darkness surrounding them made it okay. Sasuke watched a small smile grow on his lover's lips as the hold around his hand tightened. Perhaps there were times when public affection wasn't that bad. He knew it made the blond happy therefore it made him happy.

Once at home, they both removed their winter clothes and then moved to the lounge. Naruto sat down on the couch and Sasuke moved to the kitchen to make them tea. A few minutes later, he was back holding two cups of steaming tea. Handing one to Naruto, he sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a present to give you. I don't know how I could have lost it." He blushed, feeling more than embarrassed. He would still not accept the fact he, Uchiha Sasuke, had lost his lover's gift. It was an impossibility! Or at least had been.

"It's okay." Naruto spoke, his voice strangely high pitched, causing Sasuke to frown and stare confused. "What's wrong with you? You've been fidgeting ever since we got back from the restaurant…"

Hesitating for a moment, Naruto soon smiled to cover up the anxiousness he was feeling. "Ah." With shaky hands he put away the cup of tea in his hand and fished up a small box from his pants pocket. "Uh.. I'm not sure how to do this and I'm terrible at creating good moments." He stood from his seat on trembling legs and kneeled down.

Meanwhile Sasuke only stared with wide eyes, too dazed to speak or even move. Was Naruto really…

Opening the small velvet box, it quickly uncovered a simple yet beautiful silver band. "I know I can be pretty annoying at times and like hard to deal with but, I k-know I love you and I-I just want to spend the rest of my life together with you, forever." Taking the ring out of the box he held it in front of Sasuke and gently grabbed his hand. It was quivering. "Will you?" He asked his eyes filled with hope.

Sasuke blushed at the cheesy words coming from his lover but could not help the tender smile that made its way to his lips, nor the way his eyes seemed to water up. Sometimes, Naruto was such an idiot.

He tried to speak but soon noticed how his voice failed him. Taking a moment to collect his emotions, he soon found his voice again and spoke without hesitation. "Idiot!" He nodded and pressed a haste kiss to Naruto's lips.

As they parted, relief shone brightly in blue eyes and Naruto was quick to put the ring on Sasuke's finger. It was a prefect fit. Sasuke studied it for a moment or two, before he turned to Naruto and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." He apologized, confusing Naruto. "Why?"

"I couldn't even give you a good birthday and you give me this. This is supposed to be your day."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto's eyes eased up with an amused roll. "And you call me stupid." He said, causing Sasuke to frown. "You just gave me the best thing in the world."

"What?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"You said yes?" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's mouth fell open in a silent o and pale cheeks turned crimson.

Ignoring the other's obvious embarrassment, Naruto cupped Sasuke's one cheek and brought their faces together. "You are so cute." And before Sasuke had the time to protest he smashed their lips together. They quickly got lost in the heat of their kiss and hands started touching heated skin. Separating for a few seconds to regain their breath, they both stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Y-you know if there's one thing you want t-to give… give me." Naruto spoke through pants. "Come to bed with me?"

Sasuke smirked, the question so typical of his lover. "Hn." He puffed yet tightened his arms around the blond's neck and twisted his legs around his waist.

Taking the brunet's actions as a 'yes', Naruto stood up and carried Sasuke - with some clumsiness - to the bedroom. "We better start practicing making babies." Naruto spoke cheerfully as they fell down on the bed with a soft thud.

"Way to ruin the moment dobe." Sasuke was quick to reprimand him with a smack to his head.

"Aww, our babies would be cute though." Naruto pouted and nursed his sore head.

"You're such an idiot."

Naruto only grinned. "Perhaps, but that also means you're going to become Mrs. Idiot." The second smack to his head, he knew he deserved. But it was so worth it he thought pleased. He was going to marry Sasuke. Nothing could take away the smile on his face, nothing. 'This is the best birthday I could've ever wished for.'

Leaning his head against the blond's shoulder, Sasuke let out a sigh of content. The day had not gone as planned from the start, but the outcome was better than anything he could have ever hoped for. He tightened his grip around Naruto's body. It was good to have the blond home again. Finally he would get a good night's of sleep with his body warmer around him. Life could not be any better.

**Owari.**

* * *

AN: This was supposed to be about 500 words... It became trice as long... Oh well. I don't know about the end. It doesn't seem like I finished it. What do you think?

This is not betaed, I simply wrote and posted because I wanted it out as soon as possible. If you see any errors please let me know? Thank you.

Well that would be all I would think. Happy belated birthday, Naruto! *throws confetti and starts singing*


End file.
